Switching Places
by Colorsofderainbow
Summary: Sabrina accidently puts a switching spell on her where she switches with the first mortal she sees. Who will she switch with? What will she find out when switched? read to find out! please read and respond!


**Switching Places**

"You passed! Great Job, Sabrina!" Quiz Master had just given Sabrina a pop quiz. She knew something was coming so she thankfully passed. She's so close to getting her witch's license. She's actually reading then magic book and learning to control her magic. However, there's a speed bump in her road to victory. Sabrina was so busy preparing for her quiz that she didn't even realize she put a spell on herself. She put the switching spell, where witches trade places with the first mortal they see. Sabrina would have never known, but her Aunt Zelda and Aunt Hilda came home and she was about to find out.

"Sabrina? We're home!" Aunt Zelda cried, trying to find Sabrina. Sabrina heard them and yelled from her room, "COMING!" She ran downstairs to see her aunts. "Hey guys! How did the council go?" Sabrina's Aunts had attended a school council where the teachers told the parents how their son or daughter was doing. "Oh, it was great. There were some hot guys there to! Hey, Zeely, doesn't Sabrina look a little weird to you?" Aunt Hilda was looking straight at Sabrina's eyes. There was something wrong. "Yes, she does have a strange look to her eyes. Oh, no! It's the switching spell!" Aunt Zelda exclaimed. Sabrina looked concerned, "Switching spell! I was looking at that while I was studying for my pop quiz! Oh, no! What do I do?" Aunt Zelda tried to calm Sabrina down, "Now, honey. Don't you worry. It only lasts a few hours. If you go to school with these sunglasses you won't switch places with any of the mortals and the spell will wear of." Aunt Zelda zapped a pair of especially dark sunglasses for Sabrina. "Thanks Aunt Zelda," Sabrina put on her sunglasses, "Wow! This IS really dark! I can't see a thing!" "Don't worry Sabrina. You just need to trust your instinct." _My instinct? I can't even walk straight without sunglasses. Now I have sunglasses to make me fall even more……_Sabrina was thinking about how she was so clumsy all ready, but she had no choice. The next day she had to wear the sunglasses or switch places with one of her friends….or even worse……her enemies.

next day

_Alarm clock_ "Get up Sabrina……..GET UP! Good morning!" Salem, Sabrina's cat, woke up from the alarm clock and had to wake up Sabrina. "Uuuuhhh morning. OK, I'm up…I'm up," Sabrina said tiredly. "I need to go Salem. Where are my sunglasses?" Sabrina pointed her finger and an outfit appeared on her. "What do I care? If you REALLY want to know then I need a nice tummy rub," Salem said tryingly. "SALEM! I don't have time for this! I set my alarm back later to at least 5 minutes before school started! Come on," Sabrina said in a hurry. "Fine, fine, fine, but you owe me one tummy rub and I won't forget it." Salem got Sabrina's sunglasses and handed it to her hesitantly. "Thanks, Salem. I owe that tummy rub. See you later!" Sabrina ran downstairs, screamed, "Bye Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda! I'm late so I gotta run!" Sabrina ran outside and shut the door. She looked around to make sure no one was around and zapped herself to school. When Sabrina got to school the bell just rung, "Whew, I made it." Sabrina said in relief. "Oh, wait my sunglasses! Better put them on now." Sabrina put on her sunglasses and could see absolutely nothing. _Sure, what will instinct do now? Nothing but lead me into a wall. _Sabrina walked slowly to class to make sure she didn't bump into anything. English passed. _I'm going to have to copy the notes from Valeria tomorrow. I can't see the writings on the chalkboard. Bell rings _"Oh no! I'm late! Mr. Kraft is gonna give me detention! I can't get detention! I'll never find it!" Sabrina ran to were she thought was her Math class. Every time she heard foot steps she kept running faster and faster_. BANG _Sabrina bumped into someone. She fell down, and when she got up her glasses where not covering her eyes. Sabrina only saw the shoes of the person she bumped into…..and that was enough.

-------------------------------------------------Switch places---------------------------------------------------

"I'm…not Sabrina! Then who am I?" Sabrina went to the girl's bathroom to try to see who she was. When she did the girls there screamed and kicked Sabrina out of the bathroom. "Ok this isn't good. If I was kicked out of the girl's bathroom that must mean that I'm a guy!" Sabrina unwillingly went into the boy's bathroom. She went to the mirror, "AAHH! I'M…….I'M……HARVEY!" Sabrina was shocked to see her best friend's face in the mirror instead of her own. Sabrina turned into Harvey and that must mean that Harvey was now Sabrina. _Great, I'm in the guy I like's body. This is terrific. NOT! What am I gonna do? Wait…maybe I'm still half witch _Sabrina tried to zap her back to Sabrina but it didn't work. _Darn! Oh no, that must mean...all my powers...in Harvey's index finger! _Sabrina ran to the telephone to talk to Aunt Zelda. "Hello? Aunt Zelda!" Sabrina exclaimed. "Hello? Who's this? Harvey? Why are you calling me? Why are you calling me Aunt Zelda" Aunt Zelda didn't realize that it was really Sabrina calling. "Aunt Zelda! It's not Harvey….well it sounds like it is but it's Sabrina!" Sabrina tried to explain. "Sabrina! Oh no, the glasses fell off. Poor Sabrina! What do you need dear? Wait…let me guess…..a way out of this switch. Well after school just bring Harvey home with and I'll do the rest." Sabrina was so relieved. "Oh, thank you Aunt Zelda!" Sabrina said goodbye and hung up on Aunt Zelda. All she had to do was be Harvey until the end of the day. _It shouldn't be so hard...right? _Sabrina was fine in the classes Harvey had. The only problem was making sure that she said what Harvey would exclaim. Sabrina thought her way through Science, and free period. Then it was Hallway, and Sabrina had to open Harvey's locker. "UH...hey Brad...do you remember my combination? I blanked." Sabrina got Brad, Harvey's best friend and witch hunter, to open up his lock. He seemed suspicious but she could care less right now. She had Harvey's locker open and there was only one period left in the day. When Sabrina looked into Harvey's locker she found a piece of paper. She picked it up and opened it. It read, _Sabrina, I really like you. Do you want to go steady? No, to boring... Sabrina, I dig ya, let's go steady. No, to wild... Sabrina..._ Sabrina kept reading and figured out that Harvey wants to be her boyfriend. "OH, MY GOD!" Sabrina was so happy. She liked Harvey...a lot. She was afraid that he didn't like her back...but now she knows differently. "Kinkle, what's wrong? C'mon lets go to gym." Brad started walking while Sabrina started thinking..._gym...GYM! Oh no, we can't have gym! I'm not strong like guys! This will be HORRIBLE! _Sabrina decided to do it for Harvey. She played dodgeball with a bunch of guys for Harvey. It must be love. Sabrina then decided whenever Harvey asked the question to go steady she would say yes. Gym was finally over. Harvey might seem like a girl now, but Sabrina tried her best. She ran to get Harvey so they could go to Aunt Zelda. "Sabrina! Come with me!" She took Harvey and they had to walk all the way because Harvey had no idea how to zap them home and Sabrina did not want him to even try. They finally got home and aunt Zelda simply bumped Sabrina into Harvey again and they were back to normal. _She probably could of told me that...but yet again I gained something out of switching places. _"That was weird; I just had a dream that I was you! Your aunt told me all about it," Harvey fell for the "your dreaming" card again. Then Harvey said, "Hey Sabrina, I've been wanting to ask you thins question..." Sabrina stopped Harvey. "I know...I dreamt you were going to."


End file.
